Silent Hill Journey to a Ghost Town
by TristanDude14
Summary: The Patterson family has gotten a letter in the mail from a person in Silent Hill telling the younger daughter Angelica that a friend is waiting for her there. The whole family plus a very close friend comes along with them to the town of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Mr. Patterson checked the mail that day, he had no idea what he was in store for. In the mailbox at the end of the driveway, he came across a blood stained envelope with an address from a town called Silent Hill. He looked at the envelope strangely. This little note was making him feel strange. He tore open the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

"A letter from your friend who sees our special town, Silent Hill. Angelica, you promised me you'd come back to see me, but you never did. Well, I'm here in that special place of ours. I'm waiting for you here. Please come soon."

Mr. Patterson read the letter several times, trying to figure out what it all meant. He thought at first that it was some sort of joke or prank. However, the letter was written so neatly that it seemed like it couldn't be a joke at all. He had never heard of a town called Silent hill, though. It could've been on the other side of the country for all he knew. Sighing, he headed into the house with the letter. Outside, it was warm. It was actually a hot day in the middle of July. It didn't seem like the time of year where a creepy letter would be in your mail.

Once in the house, Mr. Patterson took off his shoes and went into the kitchen. One of his three sons, Rob Patterson, was sitting on the computer. Twenty years old and the drummer of a band, Rob was your typical high school graduate who had just also finished college and was looking for a place to live. "Where's your sister?" Mr. Patterson asked.

Rob shrugged. "I don't know. She might be over at Liz's for all I know. I haven't heard her all day." He noticed the letter in his Father's hand. "What's that?"

"Some letter for Angelica," he replied. "That's why I'm looking for her." Almost immediately after saying this, Angelica came in through the back door. "Ang, I want you to tell me something," Mr. Patterson said as he approached his daughter. "There's a letter that came for you in the mail."

Angelica smiled as her Father handed her the letter. She looked through it with a confused look. "Who's this from?" she asked.

"That's what I was gonna ask you, honey. Do you have any idea who sent this to you?" Angelica shook her head as she examined the letter again.

"No, Dad. I really don't know. I've never even heard of a place called Silent Hill. It sounds like a weird place, though." Mr. Patterson sighed as Angelica handed him the note. He looked over to Rob surfing the internet for some concert ticket information.

"Rob, can you search this town called Silent Hill?" Mr. Patterson asked. Rob shrugged as he searched it to find a large page on the town's results.

"Silent Hill," Rob began. "Once a peaceful resort town, now an abandoned graveyard. Mine fires are still burning today. Looks like the place is closed up or something. There's mine fires underground." Mr. Patterson looked on with Rob as he searched every website they could find for Silent Hill. It turned out that the place was abandoned and mine fires were still burning under the streets ever since they began about twenty years earlier.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mr. Patterson was driving the van with Angelica in the seat next to him. In the middle was his two younger sons who were twins, Randy and James, with their best friend Tim Golds. Rob was sitting in the back, talking to a friend on his cell phone. Angelica sighed as they drove on. Mr. Patterson had found Silent Hill on mapquest and now they were on their way there. They had been driving for about two hours and the sun was beginning to set.

"Why are we doing this?" Angelica asked. "It was probably a prank letter or something. I don't even know about this place."

"It's the best thing we can do, honey," her Father replied. "I mean, I want to know who the heck sent you this letter. If someone is playing a prank on us then I'd like to know that. Plus, we'll be there in like forty minutes. Just rest and we'll be there before you know it."

Randy, James, and, Tim had pulled out some sandwiches they packed for the trip. Randy and James had also brought along some cans of Dr. Pepper. "Thanks for coming with us," James said to Tim. "It's nice to have our best friend with us."

Tim smiled. "Well, I did some research on this place. Silent Hill's been abandoned for years, at least that's what it says online. Every website I went to said that there's mine fires that have been burning underground for like twenty years and it shows no sign of stopping."

"We know," Rob said from the backseat. "I did research, too. There's a hotel there if we get too tired to drive back home."

Tim chuckled as he relaxed in his seat. "Yeah, I saw what that place was called. The St. Cloud Hotel of Silent Hill's been closed ever since everyone left the town. We're basically on our way to a ghost town with no sign of life. I have a feeling that whoever sent the letter to Angelica is playing a prank on her." Randy shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"It doesn't matter. It's a nice day for a drive up to some place we've never been to before. I think there's a mall and stuff up near the town. In the meantime, I'm gonna try calling Mom to tell her we're almost there." Randy pulled out his own cell phone as the others listened to the radio. The sun was setting now and it was becoming dark outside. The sky was cloudy and the atmosphere outside seemed creepy. There weren't many places to stop around Toluca County and it almost gave the group heading to Silent Hill a hint that they were close to their destination.

Mr. Patterson was listening to the radio as all the kids were sleeping. His headlights were illuminating a grassy highway that he was driving on. There had been several road signs telling him that he was entering Toluca County and that meant that Silent Hill was nearby. Sighing, he continued driving as the tune on the radio filled the car. James awoke in the backseat and looked up toward his Father driving.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're almost there, Randy," Mr. Patterson answered. "We will be in a couple minutes." James and Tim also awoke, followed by Rob in the very back of the car. Angelica opened her eyes just as Mr. Patterson stopped the car to read a green road sign at the right of the car. "Welcome to Silent Hill."

"We're there," he said as he put the car in gear. "We just have to follow this road up to the town." Angelica gulped. She didn't like the sight of what she saw outside the car.

"It sure is creepy around here," she said. "I'm not so sure I want to go there now."

"There's another sign over there, Dad," James pointed out. "It says something about caution." Mr. Patterson read another sign near the green road sign.

"It says that there might be toxic gas in the air," Mr. Patterson said. "We'll stay in the car unless we absolutely have to get out, then. You guys just hold onto your seats because I'm gonna speed up this hill." With this, he floored the gas pedal and headed up the road leading to Silent Hill. Angelica was awestruck as she looked out the windshield at what was up ahead of them. A large gate with a sign above it was up ahead of them. The sign read, "Welcome."

"Dad, you're gonna hit the gate!" Randy shouted. Mr. Patterson told everyone to hold on as the car blasted through the gate, heading closer to Silent Hill. Rob was laughing in the backseat.

"Dad, you're gonna have to pay for that one," he said. "Looks like you really busted up that gate back there." Suddenly, the radio become very distorted with loud sounds of static coming from the speakers. Everyone put their hands over their ears as Mr. Patterson tried to shut it off. The static just started getting louder and louder. "Shut that thing off!" Rob yelled.

"I'm trying!" Mr. Patterson exclaimed. "It won't shut off!" The static sounded almost like screams as Angelica screamed from the annoyance of the loud sounds. "What's wrong with this thing?" Mr. Patterson yelled. "It won't shut off, for crying out loud!" James pointed to the navigation system in front of them.

"Dad, what is that on the screen?" he asked. Mr. Patterson looked at the screen to see a strange picture of a figure on it. He then looked out the windshield to see the same figure walking out in the middle of the road. Mr. Patterson gasped as he swerved the car to the side of the road. The car fell into a ditch on the side of the road with a crash as everything went blank for the passengers inside.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tim awoke on the floor of the van next to Randy. Randy had also woken up and was laying next to Tim. Outside, it was light as if they had been there all night. "Are you okay?" Tim asked Randy. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, are you, Budd?" Tim nodded as they both sat up on their seats. James was also getting up, looking out the car window.

"Guys, look!" James exclaimed. "There's snow out there!" The others all looked out the windows to see that there actually was snow falling from the sky.

"What the heck?!" Rob said from the back. He was looking out the car's rear window. The snow was too weird in the middle of July. "What's going on here?" Rob asked. "What's with the snow here? It's the middle of July!" James nodded.

"I know. This place is too weird. I think we better head home. It's like we've been here all night or something." James looked up to see that their Father had just woken up and was also looking out at the strange snow falling from the sky.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "How long have I been out?"

"As long as we have," Tim said. "We don't know what's going on, but this place is weird. Are we even in the town yet?" Mr. Patterson shrugged as he looked to his side. Angelica was not in her seat, but a map of Silent Hill was sitting on the passenger seat.

"Angelia?!" Mr. Patterson called. "Where are you, Ang?" He got out of the car along with Randy, James, Tim, and Rob. The car was sitting in a ditch next to the road. On the other side of the road was a small concrete building with a public bathroom of some sort. Another billboard was standing next to the building reading, "Toluca Lake." "Angelica!" Mr. Patterson called again. Randy, James, Tim, and Rob all examined their surroundings. The road was foggy and the snow falling made everything even weirder.

"What is going on here?" Rob asked. "This place is screwed up wherever we are. I figured a town called Silent Hill would be screwed up."

"We have to find Angelica," Randy said. "She can't be too far. She was in the car with us when we crashed." Mr. Patterson caught up to them, out of breath.

"Let's go, guys. The path to Silent Hill's this way. We have to find Ang before she gets lost." The four kids started following Mr. Patterson along the road leading to Silent Hill. After about a minute of running, James stopped the others.

"Ashes," he said. "This stuff isn't snow, it's ashes. It must be from the mine fires or something. Remember what it said on the websites? There's mine fires under the ground here." Randy caught some of the ash on his hands and rubbed it in. It turned gray as he rubbed it on his hands.

"Let's go," he said. "We better find Angelica. I have a bad feeling about this town." They all continued up the path until it finally broke to a town street. Next to them was a movie theater advertising the movie, "The Godfather." To their other side was an abandoned Dunkin Donuts in the middle of the fog. They were standing face to face with a ghost town.

"She could be anywhere," James explained. "She can't be too far, though." They all continued walking until a diner appeared along with a Happy Burger and a florist. Next to the florist was a sports shop and a formal clothing store. Everything was normal besides the fact that Silent Hill was abandoned and gray from the ash and fog. That's what made the town so creepy. There were houses around the main area of town that were even more creepy than the businesses because of the cars that were simply sitting in the driveways in such a dead way.

"Angelica!" Mr. Patterson yelled. The five of them were now standing in the middle of the main street, surrounded by the dull buildings around them. There was an eerie feeling in the air. Something was not right with this town.

"I don't care for this place very much," Randy said. "I have a feeling we're not alone here or something."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rob said. "This place is just weird because it's been abandoned for so long. There can't be anyone else here." They continued walking until they came to an intersection. The stoplights were flashing red even though they were probably supposed to be dead after so many years of just sitting there. To their right was a McDonald's and a camera shop. Everything was so gray and creepy when they suddenly noticed blood stains on the street.

"Is that blood?" James asked. "I think Randy might be right if it is. I think there are other people here or something." There was suddenly the sound of a crash that came from behind them. Everyone spun around to see the figure of a young girl running up a new street.

"Angelica!" they all screamed at the same time. All five of them started running up the street, following her. They passed more houses until they simply began running up an empty street after the girl they saw. "Stop, Ang!" Rob shouted. "It's us!"

They followed her into a parking lot that lead into Pete's Bowl-O-Rama. They could just see the girl who resembled Angelica head into a side door that was a restaurant. The door shut and she disappeared inside. Mr. Patterson sighed. "Where's she going? Doesn't she know it's just us?"

"What if it's not her?" Randy suggested. "Maybe it just looks like her."

"It sure looks like her to me," Rob said. They all ran towards the bowling alley and approached the door that she had entered. As Mr. Patterson put his hand on the handle, there was a loud sound of a siren that could be heard coming from the center of town. They all looked back towards the main area of town with a strange look as the siren continued blaring.

"What's that?" Tim asked. "There must be people here if a siren's going off."

"It's getting darker," James said as he pointed to the sky. He was right. The pale sky was turning dark like night. The ash was disappearing and being replaced by rain. As the sky grew dark, Mr. Patterson opened the door and they headed into the restaurant.

Once inside, everything grew dark and the sound of rain outside could be heard. Rob opened his cell phone to let the light illuminate the room. There were tables scattered about along with rusty red chairs. The walls were red, too. Everything was turning weird colors like rust and the room seemed like it was transforming.

"What's going on in here?" James asked. "This place is getting too creepy now." Randy gulped as they very slowly began to walk into the middle of the room. The walls were dripping red with blood or something. There was an awful smell of rust in the room. It was like the place had been damp for ages. As they searched the room, Tim bumped into a table, making a loud bang fill the room. Another bang was heard across the room as they saw the same girl from before running behind a group of tables.

"Ang, wait!" Mr. Patterson called. "It's us! We're here, sweetheart!" They all started following her behind the group of tables until they seemed to be up against a rusty colored wall. The dripping water from the walls made everything so weird that Tim kneeled down to catch his breath.

"What is with this place?!" he exclaimed. There was suddenly the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind them. Rob turned his cell phone to illuminate a creature with no arms behind them. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't human. It screamed at them, causing everyone else to scream as well. Rob shut his cell phone as they ran across the group of tables to a door joining up with the bowling alley. Mr. Patterson used all his force to open the door as several other of the same creatures started ganging up on them.

"What are they?!" James exclaimed. "Oh my God!" he screamed. "Let's get out of this place!" Mr. Patterson forced the door open, causing them all to fall onto the floor of the bowling alley. The creatures were following them, pulling them back into the restaurant, but not for long. There was another siren sound as if the place was going to transform again. Randy, James, Tim, Rob, and Mr. Patterson all looked up to see the creatures disappearing before their eyes. After they did, everything seemed to go blank once again for them.

Randy, James, Tim, and Rob awoke on the floor of the bowling alley. A nearby jukebox was playing an old song. The bowling alley was back to normal, at least as normal as Silent Hill could be. Mr. Patterson was near the front entrance of the building, searching for Angelica. He called to her as the others stood up from the floor, looking around the abandoned building. The lanes were all dusty and the pins at the ends were scattered around. Outside, ash could be seen falling from the sky again as though the town went through transformations.

"That was too weird," Rob said. "This town is screwed up."

"We have to find Angelica as soon as possible," James said. "Let's find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Randy, James, Tim, Rob, and Mr. Patterson were running back to the main area of Silent Hill again to search for Angelica. Everything was back the way it was before those sirens went off. The ash was falling from the sky, it was foggy, and it was eerily quiet all around. As they came back to the main street, they began examining the different buildings around them. Wherever Angelica was, she had to be in one of them.

"Maybe she's back at the car," Tim suggested. "I mean, if we haven't seen her around here she could be back there." Mr. Patterson sighed as he nodded.

"I guess she could be. If she isn't, though, we have to try to get in touch with the police or something. This town is crazy. Something too weird is going on here. Did you see those creatures? I've never seen anything like that before in my life."

"Well, Angelica, should be safe because even though she's only twelve she is pretty brave," James explained. "We should try the car first, though. She might have gone back there to wait for us."

So, for the next couple minutes they were running back to where the car was. They found it sitting in the same place, empty. Angelica was nowhere in sight. She had to be back in Silent Hill somewhere. "My God," Mr. Patterson exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the passenger seat. "Where could she have gotten to?"

"What about that map?" James suggested. "The one next to you." Mr. Patterson picked up a map on the passenger seat right by him. He examined it to find that it was a simple travel map for Silent Hill, showing all the streets and where Toluca Lake was on the other side of town. "Where did this come from?" Mr. Patterson asked. "It wasn't in the car before." He looked at it even closer to find that Silent Hill High School was circled with red crayon.

"The high school," Mr. Patterson said. "I think that might be where she is. Look, it's circled." He held up the map for the others to see. It was circled with a red crayon as if Angelica herself had circled it.

"Then let's head to Silent Hill High School," Rob said. "It's the only clue we've got. At least we have something to work with now." Rob's cell phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it and opened it. "Hello?" Rob said into the phone. "Is anyone there?" There was the sound of crackling on the other line as the car radio inside the car started doing the same thing. "What's going on?" Rob asked. "That happened when we first got here." Everyone looked up ahead of them to see another monster with no arms coming up the street, growling as it neared them.

"Stay back, guys," Mr. Patterson warned. "I'll get rid of this thing." He reached into the glove compartment to find a Swiss army knife. He opened it and aimed it towards the creature coming toward them. "Take this!" he screamed. He hurled the knife at the creature, cutting it. The creature fell to the ground and started to shake as all five of them ran past it to town again.

As they came to the main street again, Mr. Patterson checked the map. "We have to go down Nathan Avenue," he explained. "That should take us straight to the high school. Thank God we have this map."

"A map could be deceiving," a voice said from behind them. They all spun around to see a boy standing behind them. His clothes were torn and he looked sad. His hair was somewhat messy as a tear ran down his cheek. "This town is so evil that it can change on its own. I've seen it happen before. I've been here long enough to know."

"Who are you?" Randy asked. "We're looking for our sister. She's missing and we have to find her before it gets dark again. Do you know what's been going on here because this town sure is weird."

"This town is the center of evil," the boy replied. "Many say that your faith will protect you here. Ever since what happened those years ago, we've been trapped here."

"Let's go," Rob said. "We have to get to the school before it gets dark again. I think Angelia might be there." They all started heading up the street that lead to the high school. The boy continued to watch after them as another tear ran down his cheek.

Up ahead, the Pattersons along with Tim were following their map to the right streets to get to the high school. "We take a right onto Nathan Avenue," James said as he examined the map. They all did what the map told them as they reached the intersection. The high school wasn't too far away at this point. "There it is!" James explained as they could see the large high school within the midst of the fog. However, there seemed to be a creature or two lurking around the building.

"If only we had a weapon," Rob said. "There's got to be something around here that we could use."

"I know!" Randy exclaimed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pen. "I know it's not the best weapon, but it's better than nothing. So, if any creature comes close enough to us, we'll stab them with the pen." The others agreed as they took a back road that led to the school. It seemed safer than the main road leading there which was swarming with what they called "Patient enemies." The high school was gray and dull looking. It mostly looked like all the other buildings in Silent Hill. The windows were gray just like any other window around, too. The ash was creating gray smudges on every window within the town.

"Alright," Mr. Patterson said as they reached the front entrance. "If Angelica's in here, we'll be able to find her." Mr. Patterson led the other four into the main entrance of the high school.


End file.
